The present disclosure relates to an inductor and a power amplifier module. Many mobile terminals include a power amplifier module having a power amplifier and an inductor. The power amplifier amplifies power of a transmit signal. The inductor is provided in a path in which a power supply voltage is supplied to the power amplifier. The inductor serves to efficiently transfer the power supply voltage from a power supply source to the power amplifier and also to reduce a leakage of output of the power amplifier into the power supply source. To achieve these functions, the resistance of the inductor may be low and the inductance thereof may be high. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-210044 discloses a power amplifier module including a multilayer substrate constituted by plural conductive layers. Conductors having an inductor function are disposed on one or more conductive layers of the multilayer substrate. The thickness of at least some of the conductors having the inductor function are made thicker than that of conductors formed on insulating bases within the multilayer substrate other than the conductors having the inductor function.